The Half Blood Prince Charming
by GCTIGERFAN1
Summary: This is basically a re-telling of my other story, The Lost Prophecy. What if another prophecy had been made concerning Harry. What if this one was about Severus Snape. Read and see what kind of trouble our dear Slytherin gets into. SS/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hello all! I've decided to try and rewrite this story instead of continuing with an update. As I was re-reading it, I noticed several continuity issues and it really bothered me. So, I took on the mighty endeavor of re-writing it and changing a couple of things. Nothing major is changed, just some minor tweaks that bothered me along with the names of our two OCs. By the way, I would like to thank NadGG for messaging me and giving me the inspiration to continue this story. If any of my old readers are reading this, I'd just like to apologize for not finishing it the first time and hope that you like this re-written version.

**Disclaimer: **First of all, I don't own Harry Potter in the slightest. I only own my two OCs Andrea and Liam. Also, I've decided to take some liberties with the story and change some things, I think it'll be pretty obvious what I changed as the story progresses so I won't spoil anything for you. Now that we have the formalities out of the way. . .Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

With a satisfied smile, Harry Potter put the finishing touches on his letter to his two best friends,

"You two will have to some visit soon. Perhaps next week if time allows.  
>Love, Harry"<p>

As he gave it to Hedwig for delivery, he couldn't help thinking how lucky he was. For the past couple of months his life had been nothing but chaos. After being plagued with visions of Voldermort, he had fought a tough battle at the Department of Mysteries where his godfather had almost died. After the battle was over, it was discovered that Sirius had been hit with a severe hexing spell. Because of obvious reasons, taking him to St. Mungo's seemed too risky but they had no other choice. There, Dumbledore had to convince the healers that Sirius Black was an innocent man and to please treat his injuries. It had been a very long night for poor Harry. Shortly after though, Sirius had been deemed recovered and was officially discharged from the hospital. Before he could step foot outside though, Dumbledore had to clear his name. It had taken a lot of persuading and pleading, but finally he managed to convince Fudge of the man's innocence. A couple of days later The Daily Prophet had published an extensive story on Sirius detailing the manner of his innocence and explaining what he had done and why he had done it.

After all the chaos had died down, Harry had decided on living with Sirius at Grimmauld Place. It was a very nice change of pace and he got along splendidly with Sirius. It had taken a lot of convincing on both his and Sirius's part in order to get the headmaster to agree to the plan, but in the end he gave in and allowed Harry to move in. The Dursleys weren't exactly devastated that Harry wouldn't be living with them anymore, but Dudley seemed to almost resent the fact that he was leaving. It hadn't been all that difficult to say goodbye when Harry wen to get his things from Privet Drive. In fact, it had almost been a joyous experience where it not for his aunt and uncle's angry faces at seeing some of Harry's "freaky" friends helping him get his things together. All this had happened almost a month before and for Harry, the last month had been the best of his life. He remembered the first morning waking up early in order to get things ready for breakfast and then realizing that he was at Sirius's house and he wasn't expected to do anything of the sort. It took a while before Harry could finally remember to sleep in. During his stay, he and Ron and Hermione had all kept in constant touch with each other. Hermione had decided to spend her summer at the Burrow in order to help both Ginny and Ron with their studies, mostly Ron since Ginny was a little better at dong her summer homework. For the last two weeks they had all been trying to get together but had failed due to unforeseen events taking place. Whether it be Ron's brother coming home or Harry taking an impromptu trip with Sirius, they simply hadn't had time. But now, Harry was confident that in the next week or so he would be able to enjoy the company of his friends.

Earlier that day, Harry had made his request be known to his godfather when we went downstairs to speak to him.

"Sirius, I was wondering if it would be alright with you if Ron and Hermione came to visit next week."

Sirius Black was lounging in front of the fireplace reading the newspaper and drinking butterbeer. He looked up as Harry came in and smiled at his godson's question.

"Of course Harry! That would be wonderful. It'll be nice to see those two again."

And so Harry had ran upstairs to tell his friends the good news. After seeing Hedwig off Harry looked out to the setting sun and wondered what would be in store for him next year. He knew that now that Voldermort had made his presence known, things would get much more difficult. He was already struggling to keep up with the homework before this mess had started and now he would have a near impossible time keeping his grades up. He knew that with Hermione's help, we would be able to stay caught up, but would it be enough. He needed to really start thinking about how to defeat the Dark Lord once and for all. After hearing the prophecy, he knew that it really was up to him and him alone to stop the mad man. Ever since coming to Grimmauld Place a thought wouldn't leave his mind. It was the only thing marring his wonderful time with Sirius.

How exactly was he supposed to defeat He Who Must Not Be Named? What tools did he have at his disposal to bring the evil wizard down? Would his friends be enough to help, or would he need more help, help that he wasn't entirely sure he had access to.

He was sure that obsessing over the matter probably wasn't healthy, but he didn't know what else to do. That's why he had been insisting so much on Ron and Hermione coming. He needed some distraction from all the worrying and he knew that his friends would be the best thing possible. As the sun was giving its final rays to the world, Harry went downstairs to join Sirius for dinner, all the while hoping for some good news in the wake of the Dark Lord's coming.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was not a happy man at the moment. He was currently holding the dreadful note his Headmaster had sent him that morning. Did the old man really think that the Potions Master could be summoned like some lap dog? He knew it wouldn't do any good to be angry; he would go either way, but still, the nerve of him! He quickly downed the last of his scotch and made his way to the back of his house in order to dissapperate quickly. As he turned to leave he quickly re read the vile thing one last time.<p>

_Severus, I was hoping you would be able to join me for afternoon tea today. I understand this is short notice but I have an urgent matter to discuss with you. I hope you'll be able to come and look forward to your visit my friend. I've disabled some charms around the school so you'll be able to apparate straight to my office. Hope to see you soon._

_-Dumbledore_

He had always thought that Dumbledore was a bit off, but now he knew that the man was completely insane. Not only had he written Snape early in the morning and had Fawkes wake him, but he had explicitly wrote that he had _"disabled some charms around the school." _They were lucky no one had intercepted the Phoenix, particularly one of Voldermort's followers; otherwise they would all be in trouble. Before he could get any angrier, Snape closed the back door to his home and after making sure no one was close by, dissapparated to the Headmaster's office.

With an audible POOF, he turned and came face to face with the Headmaster. A little disoriented, he sad across from the man that so infuriated him.

"Ah, Severus so glad you could join me. Would you like some tea?"

Eager to get this dreadful meeting over with, Severus looked at the man in front of him and gave an audible sigh,

"Headmaster, I believe you summoned here for more than just tea."

Said Headmaster gave a slight smile which quickly turned Sirius.

"Very well Severus. I called you here to inform you of something very important. Tell me, do you remember the prophecy concerning Harry?"

"Yes."

"Well, it seems that there was another one made concerning Mr. Potter. It happened about seven years ago to be specific. The exact nature of where and how I cannot say but I have it with me and I would like to show it to you."

Severus was very skeptical about what he was hearing. He did in fact remember the previous prophecy very well. How could he not? It was practically because of such prophecy that he had lost his one true friend. Now there was another one? Just how many bloody prophecies did the Boy Who Lived need? As Dumbledore reached into his robes and procured the small orb, he suddenly had a thought. If this new prophecy was about Potter, shouldn't he be the one here and not him? Almost as if he had read his mind Dumbledore smiled and said,

"I assume you're wondering why I'm showing this to you. This prophecy mentions Harry, but I believe it's mostly about you Severus. Here take it."

The potions master gingerly took the orb and was about to rebuke when he heard a loud voice rang out from it,

_**On the 16**__**th**__** birthday of The Chosen One, she will come to aid him and the Dark Lord will fall. She who is the soul mate of the Half Blood Prince**_

For several minutes nothing was said. Had he heard correctly? Had the voice said soul mate? Was this some sort of sick joke that the fates had decided to play on him? He put the orb back down on the desk and looked at the Headmaster.

"What do you wish to do about this then Albus?"

Dumbledore smiled once again as he looked at the younger man,

"Well I'm not entirely sure Severus. It seems like we have to convene a meeting with the Order. I believe they should be made aware of this."

At the look of horror the potions master gave him, Dumbledore hastily added,

"But of course we'll keep the last part to ourselves. I don't think they need to be privy to that just yet."

**Ok guys what do you think so far? Right now not too much has changed from the original, but pretty soon I'll start changing more things. Please take time to review this story and let me know what you think. Thanks so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to the very positive response I received for Chapter 1 I've decided to continue this story! Yay! This is where you'll notice a couple of differences from the original. Hopefully they'll be more to your liking though. Ok well that's it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP and am not making any money off of this. I only own Andrea and Liam. **

**Chapter 2**

"Just when is this horrible heat going to end!"

For what seemed like the tenth time that day, Andrea got up from her bed and decided on taking a long cold shower. She really hated summer; especially now when there was nothing to do besides lounge around all day. She quickly gathered her clothes and made her way to the bathroom, careful not to slip on the tiles that were still wet from her last shower; she undressed and hopped in the cool water. As she finished getting dressed, she looked at her watch yet again.

_I better hurry up; he'll be here in a couple of minutes_

She thought as she made her way to her bedroom. She looked around the messy room and hastily picked up a couple of things off the floor but not exactly cleaning it. She knew her friend wouldn't mind. She then began preparing her textbooks and notebooks for the study session that was soon to begin. As she finished gathering her things together, her doorbell rang and she ran downstairs to get it.

"Don't worry grandma, I got it!"

She turned to the elderly woman that was on her way to the door. Her grandmother was a lovely woman of . . . just how old she was, Andrea didn't really know. She just knew that the woman was somewhere above 60 or so. As her grandmother smiled and turned back into the kitchen, Andrea eagerly opened the door to find her best friend standing before her.

"Hey Liam! It took you long enough to get here."

Liam was a tall man of 22 years old. He had scraggly brown hair that would sometimes cover his blue eyes. Currently, he was wearing tight black skater jeans along with a black shirt and a couple of wristbands. He smiled as he saw his friend before him and began following her into her house.

"Well, I'm sorry I needed time to dress. A look this good can't be achieved in mere minutes."

He replied cheekily as he followed her up the stairs and into her bedroom. He looked across and noticed that she had recently taken a shower. If memory served him correctly she had told him she had taken a shower first thing in the morning when they spoke on the phone earlier. From that he concluded that this had to be her up-teenth shower of the day. As they both sat down to look at the textbooks he turned to look at her and was surprised at what he saw. She had deep, dark circles under her eyes that he hadn't noticed before. He realized it was because in her room, the windows were open and thus providing lighting that the living room hadn't.

"Hey, kid what's with the dark circles? Haven't been getting enough sleep or what?"

As quickly as it had come, Andrea's smile vanished. She looked down and berated herself for not remembering to cover them up. Truth be told, she had been having horrible nightmares as of late and really hadn't been sleeping well at all. They had started about a month ago and were simple enough, her running from something and just as soon as it caught up with her, she would wake up. As time went by, they began getting more and more detailed. Soon she could hear something calling to her while it was chasing her. It wasn't really words or anything; it sounded more gurgural . . . almost like a sort of hiss. Then she would hear horrible laughter, she never managed to pinpoint it though, it seemed to be coming from all around her. Finally, she would simply see a bright, green light and wake up.

Yesterday was different though. Last night something in the dream had changed. She was still running and she still heard the laughter, but now there was someone on the other side, waiting for her. He had shaggy black hair, and wore simple clothes. His face was covered in darkness, but she managed to get a look at his eyes. They were a vivid green and were framed by a pair of glasses. Before the familiar green light appeared, she heard the voice from behind again, except this time it wasn't just hissing. It had said a name; it had said . . . _Harry Potter.  
><em>

* * *

><p>As they were finishing up with dinner, Sirius heard strange noises coming from the fireplace. As he got closer he managed to make out a face in the flames.<p>

"Sirius, is that you?"

"Remus? What is it my friend?"

Remus managed to hear his friend reply from the other side and smiled. He was happy to see his friend in much better shape than the last time he'd seen him.

"I was checking in to see if you'd gotten the message from Dumbledore?"

At this Sirius looked confused.

"Message? What message?"

At that moment, Harry came in with a note in his hand.

"Sirius, this just came from Dumbledore. It says that he wants to hold a meeting here tomorrow if that's alright with you."

"Ah, that message. I see. What do you suppose this means Remus?"

Harry turned and noticed the face of his previous professor staring back at him. He hadn't seen Lupin since that night at the Department of Mysteries and it was nice to see him again.

"I'm not sure Sirius. Perhaps he knows of Voldermort's plans. Whatever the case, I simply wanted to make sure you two were well aware of the situation. Especially you Harry."

Once again, Harry got that unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was hard being the person on whom everyone was counting on to defeat the Dark Lord.

"Yes. Remus. Thank You."

"Very well you two, I'll be leaving now. I must make some preparations on my end."

And with that, the flames went out as easily as they had come. Sirius turned toward his godson and upon seeing the dark look on his face tried cheering him up.

"Well . . . what do you say to a good game of wizard's chess Harry? I'll even let you be white."

* * *

><p>"So? What do you think? It doesn't mean anything right? It's just a stupid dream."<p>

Andrea tried saying it with a laugh but she knew better. She had been paying special attention to his face as she described the dream and she had noticed a couple of peculiar things. First, he had tensed up when she mentioned the hissing. Next, he had visibly flinched when she told him about the green light. And finally, he had given her a very strange look when she mentioned the name, 'Harry Potter.' She had known this man for the last two years. She knew it wasn't that long of a time, but she truly felt like she had known him all her life. There were still many things she didn't know about him though. For instance, she didn't really know where he had gone to school. All he had said on the matter was that he started school in Great Britain; they had to move when he was fifteen and he finished up high school in Massachusetts. According to him, both his parents had died in a car crash when he was about six years old and had been raised by his grandfather until his death two years ago. Upon his grandfather's death, he decided to move to Colorado on a whim where he met her and everything else was history.

During the first couple of months that they had known each other, she had been very open with him. She admittedly first had a crush on him and considered asking him out, but soon found out he was an amazing friend and she didn't wish to lose his friendship if things didn't work out. Eventually her crush went away and they became like brother and sister. She told him all about herself and her family. She had also lost her parents at a very young age; three to be exact. After that, her grandmother had taken custody of her and she had been in her care ever since. The two of them had moved around a lot throughout her childhood but had finally settled in Colorado about four years beforehand. She often asked about her parents but never got any real answers from her grandmother, she always assumed that the subject was simply too hard to talk about. She did see a picture of them once though. She had been in her grandmother's room looking for something, as she was looking through a particular drawer; she came upon a peculiar picture. It was a picture of a couple with what looked like a baby. The man looked to be about average height and weight. He had black hair and was dark skinned, like Andrea. The woman was fair skinned with odd clothing. She wore what looked to be robes and a witch's hat. When she looked at the back she saw something written in her grandmother's writing. It said:

_**Andy and Melissa with baby Andrea  
>1976<strong>_

She had never told her grandmother that but it was nice to at least see what her parents had looked like. In fact, she had never even told Liam of this photo. It was a simple secret she kept for herself.

Meanwhile, Liam was reeling with questions. He didn't even know where to begin in asking them. How could he tell her that she was dreaming about two famous wizards? He knew that there were a lot of things she still didn't know about him. It wasn't because he didn't trust her or anything; it was simply because he wasn't allowed to speak of it. He couldn't tell her that she was talking about the darkest wizard in history. He knew who she was speaking about. Of course he knew. Voldermort isn't a name one forgets easily. He had been six years old when that mad man had murdered his parents. After which he had gone to live with his grandfather and a year later they heard that the dark lord had been defeated by a child. That child being Harry Potter, the other man in her dream. Harry Potter had become a name that every wizard in Great Britain and in the world came to know. After all the hoopla that event created, things moved on as usual. Everyone believed the dark wizard would never return. Well, almost everyone. His grandfather would still rant about how Voldermort wasn't really dead, he would say that he would return one day to finish what he had started. No one believed him and they came to know him as a crazy old man. When Liam reached the age of 11, he got his letter to attend Hogwarts. He had been ecstatic and the school proved to be everything he had ever hoped it would be. He had been sorted into Hufflepuff, same as his mother, and had become immediate friends with most in the house.

Everything was going great until that fateful day when he was 15. He had been going to see Professor Trelawney in hopes that she would be able to assist him with his Divinations homework. As he entered the empty classroom, he noticed her standing in the middle of it. When he called her name she turned and began mumbling incoherently. As he got closer she somehow managed to grab a hold of his arm and began speaking in a strange way, to this day he didn't know how he managed to catch what she said, but he still remembered it perfectly.

_**On the 16**__**th**__** birthday of The Chosen One, she will come to aid him and the Dark Lord will fall. She who is the soul mate of the Half Blood Prince**_

She then began coughing and when she recovered herself she looked at him and said,

"Yes, my dear boy is there something you need?"

He didn't know what to do, so he simply ran. That night he sent an owl to his grandfather describing what had happened and within two days his grandfather was speaking to the Headmaster giving reasons as to why he was taking his grandson out of Hogwarts. It had been hard leaving Britain, but he couldn't say no to his grandfather. They decided to move to Massachusetts where Liam finished school at Salem's Institute of Magic. After his grandfather had died, Liam had considered moving back to Britain, but he wasn't sure what he would do once he got there. Because his grandfather wasn't keeping in touch with anyone from there anymore, Liam was very removed from the wizarding community. He had vaguely heard somewhere that Harry Potter was now going to Hogwarts and he was in the Gryffindor house, but not much more after that. One day, while cleaning out his grandfather's closet, he had come upon a post card of Colorado and had decided on moving there. Within a couple of months he had met Andrea and they had immediately hit it off.

Now he was facing a crossroads. Should he tell her everything and expose the wizarding world to his friend? Most muggles simply dismissed dreams as simple images produced by the subconscious mind. Wizards on the other hand new better. It was never good to ignore one's dreams and considering the one she had told him, he knew this wasn't a coincidence. At that moment a thought occurred to him. What if he was meant to meet Andrea? Was it really a coincidence that out of all the people in Colorado she had chosen to become his friend? The prophecy, for that was what Headmaster Dumbledore had called it, talked about a girl who would come help Harry Potter. Could it be possible that Andrea was said girl? But how would she help him if she was a muggle. What could she possibly do?

"Liam! What do you think? You haven't said anything for 10 minutes."

Liam looked at his hands for a moment and with his mind made up he turned towards her and said,

"Ok, I want you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to say. You probably won't believe me at first, but please trust me. The truth is, I'm a wizard and you've been dreaming about an evil wizard named Voldermort and the boy who 'defeated' him. Harry Potter."

Before Andrea could respond, they both heard a loud banging and turned to see her grandmother standing in the doorway holding an empty tray that had held drinks that were now staining the carpet. She turned with a grave look towards Liam and with a shaky breath said,

"What have you done!"

**Ok guys what did you think? Please review! Thanks! BTW. The reason for the 1976 date is because I'm setting this in time with the book story line. So meaning that around this time in the books it's 1996.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**And we're now onto Chapter 3! How exciting is that? This chapter was a little difficult, but I think I managed to make it work. Ok enough blabbering. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: once again, I do not own HP. Only Andrea and Liam are mine. **

**Chapter 3**

"Grandma! What's wrong?"

Cried Andrea as she rushed over to pick up the drinks her grandmother had spilled. Before she could manage to get very far though, her grandmother came storming in and began shaking her finger at Liam.

"Do you realize the danger you've put her in! The danger you've put yourselves in!"

Andrea was getting more and more confused as her grandmother kept shouting at her friend. Liam wasn't sure what was happening. Why was her grandmother yelling at him that way? Did she know the implications of what she was saying? It sounded to him as if she knew all about wizards and didn't want her granddaughter to know . . . but how could that be possible? Could Andrea's grandmother be a witch?

"Grandma, stop yelling at him!"

Finally, it seemed that Andrea's yelling had gotten through to her grandmother. The old woman seemed to get a hold of herself and turned to look at her granddaughter. With a heavy sigh she sat down on the bed and motioned for her to come closer.

"I suppose I couldn't have kept this secret forever dear. The truth is . . . your mother was a witch."

Andrea didn't know what to say. She simply stared dumbfounded at her grandmother. Was she hearing things? Had she really been told that her mother was a witch? All of a sudden that picture came into her mind and she remembered once more the woman wearing robes and a witch's hat. Back then, she had simply thought they were at some Halloween party or something of the sort, she didn't think that the woman was really a witch or anything like it. Now it seemed like that was the case. Before she could make any further inquiries, Liam stepped in.

"Hold it! If what you're saying is true, then that means that Andrea is a witch as well. Why didn't you ever tell her?"

At that Andrea's head shot up and she turned to look at her grandmother.

"I didn't want to risk her going to Hogwarts. I wanted to keep her safe."

"And keeping her safe meant lying to her? Did you even think for one mome—"

"Will someone please tell me what's going on!"

Andrea was sick of hearing them talk about her as if she wasn't in the room. She turned towards both of them and gave them expecting looks. After a couple of long, tense minutes, her grandmother finally spoke up.

"Very well dear. You know that your parents died when you were three. The truth is that they were murdered by a dark wizard named . . . Voldermort. He was a madman intent on keeping the wizarding world 'pure.' Your mother was a witch, but your father was not of magical blood. Because she married him, Voldermort deemed it fit to destroy them. When it happened, you were in my care and thus spared from the horrible fate. As soon as I could, I got you out of Britain and came here. When I heard news of his so called defeat, I was going to bring you back but then I spoke to a close friend of mine who claimed that the dark wizard would return one day and that it would perhaps be safer for you if we stayed here. He would stay there in order to keep me informed on the happenings of the wizarding community. Since we weren't going back, I decided to raise you as a regular human girl. That meant moving around a lot in order to avoid being contacted by wizarding officials . . ."

At the look of obvious confusion on Andrea's face, Liam decided to intervene.

"You see, in the wizarding world, when you turn 11, you get a letter of acceptance to a wizard school. You would've probably gotten one from Hogwarts, the magical school in Great Britain, had your grandmother stayed put long enough. I assume that when it seemed that you probably wouldn't be contacted, she decided to let you stay in Colorado."

As soon as Liam's explanation was over, Andrea's grandmother decided to continue.

"I thought that keeping you here would keep you safe and that you would never find out about wizards or anything of the sort. I thought that until you met Liam over here."

"Wait, what do I have to do with any of this?"

Asked a very confused Liam. All of a sudden, it hit him. She mentioned a wizard who claimed that Voldermort would return, and he had found a post card from Colorado in his grandfather's things . . . could it be possible that Andrea's grandmother . . .

"Yes Liam. Your grandfather was my dear friend who had decided to stay in Britain. When I found out he was here, we began exchanging post cards back and forth. I was devastated to hear that he had died and I half expected you to return to Britain. When you and my granddaughter first became friends I was weary that she might learn the truth from you, but then I realized that you had no intent on revealing that part of yourself to her and so I decided no harm could come of the two of you being friends. I understand that you must be angry with me Andrea, but please understand that I did it all for you. I just wanted to keep you safe."

Andrea simply stared at her grandmother and at Liam. Before she knew it, tears began spilling from her eyes. For as long as she could remember, she had always wanted to know where she came from. She longed for a description of her parents; something besides an old photograph and cryptic messages from her grandmother. She had that now, grant it, not in the way she had hoped but still it was something. She looked once more at the woman who raised her and decided that she couldn't stay mad at her. Not when she was crying and looking at her like that. In truth, she was a little angry and hurt that she had been kept in the dark for so long, but she did understand why her grandmother did it. She herself didn't know what she would do if she was in her position. She also understood why Liam had never said anything. She assumed there was probably some law against it; otherwise things would be much different in society. After a couple of minutes of silence and once she finally managed to keep her tears in check, she took a deep breath and said,

"Ok. So what do my dreams mean then? Why is it happening now?"

Before her grandmother could reply, Liam stepped in.

"I believe I have the answer to that. When I was 15 I accidentally overheard a prophecy being made. A sort of future telling if you will, it told of a girl who would aid Harry Potter in defeating Voldermort and that she would be the soul mate of the Half Blood Prince. I'm not entirely sure what the latter part means, but I think that the first part has to do with you. That's the only explanation I can come up with that would explain why you're dreaming about people that you've never heard of till now."

Andrea had to admit it sounded a little farfetched, but after what she had just heard prior to that, she decided it was probably the truth. She stared at her grandmother once again and said,

"Ok. Grandma what do you think?"

Her grandmother looked between her and Liam and with a sad smile said,

"I think he's right sweetie. You probably won't believe me, but from the first time I held you I knew you were destined for something great. I knew that it wasn't a coincidence that I was taking care of you the night your parents were murdered. There had to be a reason for you to live and now here it is."

Andrea couldn't take it anymore, and with another sigh, she collapsed in her grandmother's arms and began crying. She cried for many reasons, but mainly because she was so happy that she now knew who she really was and who were parents were. After a little while they both broke apart and looked towards Liam who stood up and began pacing. After which he turned to the both of them and said,

"I think we should go to London. It seems to me that that is the only real course of action we can take. We need to leave soon though, if I remember correctly, Harry Potter's 16th birthday isn't too far off."

And so they three of them began making plans for the trip that would change their lives forever. It was decided that Liam and Andrea would be the ones to go. Her grandmother decided on staying behind on the off chance that they were being watched. If Liam and Andrea went somewhere, it wouldn't be suspicious. But if she accompanied the younger two, they might attract unwanted attention that way. Within a couple of hours, the tickets were bought and the luggage was being packed. Before Andrea and Liam left, she had a heartfelt talk with her grandmother.

She explained to Andrea who were parents were. She said that they had both been in an organization called The Order of the Phoenix. It was a sort of rebel group that fought against Voldermort and his armies. That was the main reason her parents had been targeted. It was during that time that Andrea found out that Liam's parents had also been killed by the mad man, along with many others. After her long conversation with her grandmother, she had a new found determination to do all she could in order to stop the maniac.

* * *

><p><em>Severus, I have contacted all the order members and a meeting shall be held tomorrow around noon. I haven't told them what it'll be about and I expect you to attend my friend.<br>-Dumbledore_

Once again, Severus Snape found himself sipping scotch and reading a very unwanted note from one Albus Dumbledore. He crinkled the note and carelessly tossed it into the flames. As he watched the paper blacken and turn to ash he began thinking on that ridiculous prophecy once again. A soul mate for him? Could such a thing really be possible? He hadn't given much thought to love in the years since Lily's death. In fact, he hadn't really given any thought to the matter. It simply wasn't possible for him anymore. Lily had been the one true friend he had ever had and the only woman he had ever loved. As of late though, Severus had begun having strange thoughts. Was it really a romantic kind of love he had felt for his childhood friend or was it more of a brotherly kind? He remembered he had been enraged when he discovered she was dating that blasted Potter, but he had never been jealous. He simply knew that she deserved better than that pompous fool. Before he could dwell too much on the matter, he downed the rest of his scotch and began getting ready for bed. Tomorrow was not a day he was looking forward to and he might as well get ready for it now.

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know please! Thank you!  
><strong>


End file.
